The invention relates to a system for dispensing condiments or the like. It is specially adapted to dispense condiments that contain solids or semi solids or particles such as is found in thousand island dressing and various "secret sauces" favored by restaurants without fouling the dispensing system. The invention provides for dispensing condiment rapidly and efficiently and uses a draw-back valve in the condiment dispensing conduit to prevent buildup of the condiment on the dispensing nozzle. The invention is particularly adapted to handle condiments that contain residual air or other gases without causing the condiment to splatter when delivered.
At present, condiment packers are unable to remove all air from the condiment during manufacturing or packing. Additionally, small CO.sub.2 gas or atmosphere air leaks can cause the pump to suck air into the system, literally blending this air with the condiment. The air or gas can cause condiment to splatter at the nozzle when it exits under pressure and to drip and build up on the nozzle if not properly handled.
Typically, this air in prior art systems has been trapped within the condiment between pump condiment outlet and dispensing head on/off valve. When the condiment button is deactivated, the mechanical valve seals off the condiment conduit at the delivery nozzle, which, in turn, stops the condiment flow and thereby stops the pump. At the time of deactivation, pressure is trapped between pump outlet and the valve at the delivery nozzle. When the condiment button in the delivery nozzle is depressed again, and if an air pocket is within a few feet of the nozzle, the air bubble exits the delivery nozzle with sufficient velocity to cause "spitting" (splattering, spraying) within the immediate area. This can soil a customer's clothes and is a problem for the equipment user.
Heretofore there have been many systems developed for dispensing condiments automatically and in controlled portions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,117, issued to John M. Mesenbring et al., provides a condiment dispensing system. The Background section of that patent describes many of the prior art methods and systems for dispensing condiments and the problems associated therewith. The Mesenbring et al. patent provides a system for selectively dispensing condiments for items of food, including a plurality of condiment containers, a dispenser head having a plurality of input passages, an outlet nozzle, and valves for controlling fluid flow from each of the input passages to the outlet nozzle, a plurality of fluid flow lines, with a line connecting each condiment container to a corresponding dispenser head input passage, and a fluid pump in each of the fluid flow lines whereby an operator can dispense selected condiments in controlled portions if desired from the nozzle onto a food item. Arrangements for daily and biweekly sanitizing of the system are also provided. The patent provides for the use of a dispensing head having a plurality of input passages which can be fouled during delivery of viscous condiments particularly by condiments that contain solid or semi solid particles.
Another approach to dispensing condiments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,210 to Benjamin R. Du. The Background section of the Du patent also discusses prior art methods of dispensing condiments. The Du patent provides an improved condiment dispensing system for delivering a measured quantity of condiment as a constant flow rate. The device comprises a pump which is fluidly connected to a condiment source and a dispensing apparatus. The dispensing apparatus includes a valve assembly which is connected to both a pressurized fluid source and to the pump whereby actuation of a valve assembly contained on the surface of the dispensing apparatus causes a measured quantity of condiment to be dispensed from an outlet nozzle contained thereon. The pump of the Du patent is provided with two cavities which in operation alternately withdraw a predetermined quantity of condiment from a condiment source and dispense the predetermined quantity of condiment at a desired location.
There is still need for a condiment dispensing system which can handle condiments including viscous condiments and/or condiments with solid or semi solid particles in an efficient manner without fouling and which may contain air or other gases without splatter at the delivery nozzle and which act to prevent condiment buildup on the dispensing nozzle.